


knowing what we know

by hunterpedia



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, coma introspection, nanika and gon paralells? ill write them into existance, this is like 20 words i cant ever ever verver be contained. im a wild animal im fucking crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunterpedia/pseuds/hunterpedia
Summary: gon meets nanika, before.





	knowing what we know

Nanika comes to him after the explosion. in that moment where everything shorts out, when he forgets everything and there's nothing, nothing, nothing- but two hands.

As soon as he notices, turns his head and sees them, it burns. Not in his eyes, if he even still has them- in his chest. His mouth. His tongue is trying to move, forming a word, his teeth are chattering. His vision blurs, but when he tries to press his palms against his eyes- he won't move. Can't move. There's nothing there. He doesn't have eyes, or hands to cover them with. There's nothing. And he can't speak. What was he trying to say? He can't remember. can't remember why he's thinking about it. There's nothing but the hands.

He's lonely, he thinks. It's the first time he thinks it, since he started existing in this space. It's the first time something inside of him burned, too. It's lonely. He reaches out for the hand .

It hurts. It hurts so much he tries to recoil, with his arm that doesn't exist and he screams- he screams even though there is no sound. he feels like the darkness is tearing apart, is tearing him apart with it and  it hurts , it hurts, it hurts, _Killua-_

 _Killua,_  a strike of lightning, a strike across his face, a voice screaming his name, and Gon can hear it- for the first time since he started existing in this space he hears something and it's earsplitting, it sets everything on fire and he burns, burns all the rest of the darkness away and when there's no more darkness, he's starting to burn himself until there's nothing -but two hands.

He hears something else.

“Gon?”


End file.
